Digimon Tamers War
by omeganaruto
Summary: What happens when war happens between Tamers, the winner gain power to grant their deepest desires, what would Takato do when he and the mysterious Naoto to do when all comes after them
1. vs Dokugumon

Dark story line ahead…

--

"Matrix evolution…"

Takato's eyes snapped wide open, before him all he could see is rain within the dark city in the night and like the last time this happened he could not move (Remember first episode he saw Ruki, only with a bit more free movement). Takato eyes began to wonder about the city, what was going on here was what was on his thought.

With a huge explosion, the blonde haired tamer eyes turned towards to the sound. As he looked ahead, his eyes went wide, before him he saw many Digimon, some his eyes never seen before, those he recognize were of the ultimate level (Mega in English). These Digimon were brawling it out among them, some were blasting others, and some others were stabbing each other through each others body.

"What is going on…" as that thought crossed his mind he heard a screaming sound, he looked down and he saw himself running along with his red raptor Digimon, Guilmon. The Takato and Guilmon below glew and matrix evolved into Dukemon, while screaming in anger the royal knight Digimon threw himself into the midst of the other Ultimate level Digimon, trading blows with others and taking shots deep past his armor suit.

"Wait whats happening," Takato is just watching the sight that's happening to him in this dream, "Wait where's Ruki… Jenrya… and Ryo…OH NO!!!" Takato looked to the side he saw his friends lying nearly motionless upon the ground in blood, their partners slowly disappearing into data… then he saw Jenrya trying to push himself up to his feet, Takato could see blood pouring down from out his mouth… it happened his body fell into his on blood with a small splash.

"No…What is goin on….What's HAPPENING!!! With a scream, after a few minutes every thing went suddenly went black, then a figure in a trench coat came up into view walkin up to him, Takato could barely see through his tears, so he couldn't put the face together, then slowly the man said.

"If you do not fight, you will not survive" all Takato could make out was a small smirk across the man's face…

Takato bolted up in a beat of sweat, he looked about and saw that he was in his room, he exhaled the breath that held in as he laid his head back down onto his pillow "It was just a dream…," the blonde said as he sighed.

"Takato…" Takato turned his head over to see a raptor looking at him.

"Oh, sorry buddy," Takato put on a fake smile as he spoke to his little creation. "I just had a little bad dream, go back to sleep," with a strong yawn as a response, Guilmon was more then happy to obliged to his tamers suggestion. Seeing his partner fast asleep, Takato was finally was able to relax and begin to go back to sleep.

"_If you do not fight, you will not survive"_

Takato once again awoke from the repeat of the dream from the night before. After his day at school, Takato needed a place to relax, the dream he had keeps his nerves going.

Takato grabbed a hold of his head as he began to ponder the meaning. "Gaaaa, what was that dream suppose to mean," the goggle headed slammed his fist into a nearby tree, the images of his friends dying before him in their own blood, and their was nothing he could do to save them.

"Will this… happen in the future…" tears began to flow down his cheeks. "Will they perish when they come back." It has been a few years since the attack of the D reaper, since then we were returned to the digital world, and were able to obtain the Digimon back, they then returned home, things practically went back to normal. At this time the team was partly split up, Jenrya along with Terriermon was visiting family in Hong Kong (I believe that's right). Ruki with her partner Renamon was in America, mother taking her for fashion shoots, and Ryo he is where ever he is when he goes away. Other then these incompleteness, every is still together. (Sorry best way I could come up with a up beat of what has happened so far.)

"Whats!!" Takato spun around to the sound a blood hurdling scream, his attention was caught when he heard a beeping noise, he reached into his pocket to pull out his D-Arc to find that it had picked up a signal. "A Digimon" Takato stared at it as it went into locating mode.

"Guilmon," Takato called out as he ran to wards the direction that the D-Arc told him to go, Guilmon perked up from the little playground where he was playing with the little children. The red raptor sniffed the air then his face went vicious as his eyes went yellow, with a low growl he ran after his tamer.

Meanwhile-----------

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" The tangled man screamed in horror. Within the playground a giant web was stood sticking to the woods, on the webs were people within bundles of webs awaiting for their maker to come and finish their attendants that were inside.

"HELP ME!!" a man screamed out as he struggled within his webbing confinement, the man mouth dropped as he watched one of the bundles slowly flattened out as everything was drained from within it. The guy became a pale as a ghost, the large creature turned around and stared right at him with his fangs dripping.

"You humans have such a *long slurps* Delicious taste," Dokugumon slurped with its fangs as he came closer to the squirming victim that awaited to be drained. "I going to enjoy every litt…"

"Evolution…"

"What was tha…" With out warning, the large spider-like Digimon was shot by a large fire blast, the webbing around him was burnt as the said Digimon went slamming into the ground below. The webbing began to burn as the whole thing fell to the ground, as it all burnt down everyone that were still alive ran.

"You caused my meal to run," Dokugumon picked himself up from the ground, "I'll have to make you into my next meal," the spider creature glared at those that would disturb him and his meal.

"Growlmon, take out that bug," The goggle headed tamer, called out to his large dinosaur. His now large red dinosaur, Roared a terrifying roar as he ran forward at the enemy Digimon. The two adult level clashed with each other, Growlmon began pushing back on the spider's front leg.

"I'll squish you." using his grasp on the spider's legs, he began to spin as he launched the large arachnid into the air. With a large fiery blast Dokugumon was shot down out of the sky. Growlmon went running after the Digimon with Takato following right behind him at full speed.

"Take this!!" Growlmon's arm blade began to glow as he rose his arm to finish the fallen Digimon for adult Digimon for good.

"Not so fast!!" The spider's eyes snapped open, he released a fast spurt of web from its mouth that not only did it cover Growlmon it also covered Takato as well, immobilizing the both of them.

"What is with this web, its so…" but Takato was not able to finish, he began to feel a sharp burn from that was emitting from the web, and the longer it went the worse it went. At this time Growlmon was too facing this same pain, but being human Takato was taking this effect at its maximum. The large spider grinned as it crawled itself toward its next victim.

"Now its time for me feast," drool began to drip down the arachnoids fangs as he came over to the young goggle headed tamer.

_Is this how its going to end,_ Takato was afraid, he could literally feel the saliva dripping down onto his cheek.

"I… wont let you touch… Takato." Growlmon struggled with trying to get rid of the burning webbing, but it now the webbing was taking its effect upon the white haired red dinosaur, the great beast fell to its knees. "Takato"

"Itadakimasu!" the spider mocked the humans' manners, he went to dig his fangs into his tiny morsel. Takato flinched as he waited for the inevitable pain, and all Growlmon could do was watch.

A black blur came out of nowhere as it sent the giant spider sailing through the air, and in a flash the webbing was slashed to pieces as it fell off its captives. Takato and Growlmon looked at their savior, standing in front of them was a black armored knight with small wings on its shoulder. Takato was shocked it was one of the Digimon that appeared in his dreams from the night before.

"Gotta end this quick," The dark knight blasted off at the falling arachnid Digimon. With a furry of slashes he began to rip apart the eight legged freak, cutting it into pieces. Upon finishing his furry of sword slashes he placed his hand in front of what was left of the body (think of Burning Slash of DBZ)

"Digitalization of the soul!" with that the sword wielding warrior released a barrage of energy beams that wiped out the spider, the blast range was great it wiped away apart of a building that was on the other of the park. After the it was finished the dark warrior flew back down unto the ground below.

Upon reaching the ground Takato and Growlmon ran over to this mysterious new Digimon that saved them. The large Digimon looked down at the duo below he turned around as his body began to glow and shrink into two figures.

The two figures walked to Takato and Growlmon. "Hey who are?" Takato said as he finally stopped. "and what do you know abo…" everything went dark as Takato's body fell to the ground lifelessly.

-------elsewhere-----------

The rubble of the destroyed building began to move as a figure began to push its way through the Concrete. Dokugumon began to crawl out of its resting place. The large spider was on its 3 legs over ¾ of its body gone it used the last bit of strength as he fell to the ground.

"Help…me Ta…mer" these were the last words of the spider as what was left of its body began to delete.

"So what do you plan to do" A image of a man in a trench coat appeared in the Digimon's data, "Will you enter the war,"

A person began to walk up to the dying Digimon, "Time to win," a grin crossed his face, he then took out a D-arc as he and the Digimon both began to glow…

Matrix Evolution…

-------------------------

If you want to enter a character here is a rusume…

Human:

Name:

Personality:

Reason of entering:

Description:

Other:

Digimon

Name (can be made up if you want it to):

Description:

Personality:

Matrix evolution:

Description:

Other:

Well this is all I got to say… I will say this one thing before I leave you…

"One who does not fight will not survive"

Ps I need some Villain characters…


	2. vs Senpidemon

The opening for this fanfic is The chosen soldier, by issa

----------

Takato awoke in a beat of sweat, it was a dream that he had been having for the longest time. As Takato gained his breath he looked to where he was, the young tamer noticed that he had awoken on one of the park benches. The young tamer began to try to recollect what had happened before he passed out, then he remembered that he was rescued by the mysterious Digimon.

"Hey kid, you okay," Takato train of thought was broken, he looked up to see a older teen with dark hair, he was wearing a dark red shirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans, Takato recognized the man as the human figure from before. "Here take this," the mysterious man handed the blonde tamer a can of iced tea, as Takato took the drink the man sit down next to him on the bench.

"Look, Takato, just do me one thin…" The mysterious man began to speak, as he began to drink his own can.

"Wait," Takato quickly pulled the can away from his mouth, "How do you know what my name is?"

"Your partner, Guilmon, told me it," He said as he pointed afar. Takato looked over to see the red raptor partner of his was playing in the grass with another Digimon, the one that Takato saw with the man that was sitting next to him before he passed out. it was a purple coyote/ wolf that stood on its hind legs. The Digimon seemed to enjoy itself as it continued to play with Guilmon.

"As I was saying," Takato's focus was once again interrupted as he turned his attention back to the teen that was sitting next to him.

"No matter the cause, no matter the cause…" He glared at the blonde tamer with a with a glare seemed like it could raise the dead. "Never, enter the Ultimate state of evolution anymore!!" he said in a deep cold voice that left a chill to run through Takato's spin.

"Wait, why?" The blonde tamer said as the dark haired tamer got up from his seat, "What do you mean, no ultimate form," Takato stood as he grabbed a hold of the other person's shoulder, "What if there is an attack, that would cause other lives." Takato spun the teen to face him.

_PUNCH. _The fallen tamer put his hand to his redden cheek. The red raptor partner heard the noise and ran over towards his tamer, he saw the mark and he stared at the dark haired teen that attacked his tamer but before he could do anything the other Digimon came in between them and the two Digimon began to growl at one another.

"The reason is…" the teen growled at the tamer he just punched. The two snarling stopped what they were doing as soon as everyone heard a beeping that came from both of their tamers, the two teens pulled out their D-arcs and a signal that was different then the other time, and its compass that it showed was different then normal, the two beast Digimon began to growl toward the direction that the arrows were pointed in. the dark haired teen made face as he looked in the same direction in the woods.

"Remember what I said…" He turned around as he began to walk away from the dark haired tamer and his rep raptor, "Lets go, Dorumon," the dark haired teen called to his purple Digimon as it came running up to it as it looked to its partner.

"Naoto," the fox type Digimon called its tamer, "Are you sure you're going to be okay.." Takato sensed that his partner was worried.

"I said 'LET'S GO'" even in such a cold voice, Takato could sense doubt in this tamer's voice, whose name was apparently Naoto. The brown headed waited before he and his raptor began to chase after the other two.

In the city-------------

Every one within the town was screaming as a new being began its onslaught upon those that resided in the area, through the destruction of the city. The creature that was attacking was like a centaur only instead of a horses body it was a spider's body and with its spider legs it began to squeeze the life away of one those that he had the a grasp on, its human shape was grinning as he could hear the bones snapping.

"Senpidemon!!" The large spider creature turn its body as it looked down to see a human and a small Digimon with, it just began to grin down.

"I was hoping that we would face once more," as the large Digimon said that, without any strength it threw the person it held over a building out of sight, all that could be told was the screaming as everything went silent, the human looked up at the large creature with disgust.

"Dorumon," Naoto shouted out to his Digimon beside him, and pulled out his Dark red D-power.

Matrix evolution…

The two began to glow as the two lights became one and began to enlarge itself until it reached the height of the Digimon that stood before it. The light died down as the black knight from before appeared with sword in hand.

"Alphamon," Takato read off his d-power as he and Guilmon reached the two before they began to fight. "Guilmon whats wrong," Takato saw that his partner was growling at the other Digimon, but this time it was worse then before.

"it's the one from earlier," Guilmon growled, Takato realized what he meant as he looked at Senpidemon. The dark haired tamer grasped a tighter grip on his D-power as he looked at the destruction.

"Guilm…"

"Takato," the tamer jumped as the cold voice of the dark knight called out to him, "I told you not to change into the final evolution," he brought his sword to his face, "I will be done with this pest," he got into stance.

"I would like to see you try," the Centaur spider said as he got ready to do battle, "I will win this war," its grin was twisted as the fangs were noticeable,

"War" Takato thought, but he had no time to think of this, Alphamon leapt at the enemy Digimon with great force ready to plunge his blade into the body of the spider. The powerful legs grasped the blade stopping the knight in mid-flight.

The knight was not done yet, with its strength he used the enemy's body as a footing as he jumped backwards away from the enemy Digimon. As soon as Alphamon foot touched the ground he leapt forward to begin strike again. With a fang showing grin he once again blocked with its fore legs, Alphamon still did not stop he began to release a barrage of slashes but only to be blocked by every shot by the large centaur spider Digimon, with one more clash Senpidemon locked the black knight's arms and sword.

"Ah, this was to easy," and with Senpidemon's human body he released a punch to Alphamon's face as he send the black knight sailing through the air slamming into a building with a bone crackling sound. Alphamon tried to get up but the enemy was faster then it looked as it met with him face to face with the drool dripping from its fang, the black knight could feel it splashing unto him.

"Too slow," surprisingly Senpidemon's abdomen was flexible as it bent over its head with its spinnerets aimed at the warrior. Alphamon was not able to react in time as webbing shot right out of the spinnerets that was sharp enough that it pierced right through the black knight's armor pinning him to the building as he screamed in pain.

"Now let dine," The large creature growled as he opened its mouth wide open fangs dripping ready to bite down upon the defenseless Digimon.

"Not so fast," the centaur spider was not able to react fast enough as a armor boot slammed right into its face and was sent flying away. "I don't care what you say, I will fight to protect everyone," Alphamon looked up, still pierced to the building, he saw a white armored knight that had a shield and a lance.

"I thought I told you… not to obtain the final… evolution," Alphamon gasped, Dukemon did not listen as he began the counter attack on the enemy Digimon.

"You little…" But the spider Digimon was interrupted as Dukemon striked him in the face with a full force shield strike, the fangs cracked, as Dukemon done a spinning attack striking the Digimon with his lance. The white knight used the spider's body a footing as he jumped to dodge a leg strike and came falling back down at the centaur spider.

"I won't let you win," Senpidemon released a barrage of webbing at the white knight, but they all proved ineffective as Dukemon's shield blocked all of the webbing.

"Take this," Dukemon shouted as he prepared his lance, the blade pierced right through the creature's mouth as went through Senpidemon's body, using his shoulders as a footing Dukemon stood above the Digimon, with its lance deep with in the throat of the one beneath. It was over, with lightning that started to poor throughout its body as it even came through out of its pores as the lightning flew through the air, then there was an explosion.

Dukemon leapt out of the explosion as it caused a rise of dust. The white knight noticed something coming out of the dust, it was Dokugumon, the Digimon from earlier, it was dragging its body on the ground as it began to break into particles, then it happened it was deleted, never to return.

Dukemon gave a sigh of relief it was over, everyone will be safe now. His eyes snapped wide open as he heard movement, he then noticed a small figure started to come out of the dust. Out comes a human he was dragging his leg across the ground as he held his injured arm in his hand, even though he looked like this he was still grinning.

"That was a great thrill," He said with a grin as he looked up at the knight, Dukemon realized that this was the same voice that Senpidemon had, then the white knight remembered what was said to him earlier ' do not obtain the final form'

Dukemon was about to move forward, but he stopped at the sight that was before him. The teenager fell to the ground, his body seemed to be disappearing, just like what happens with the Digimon during deletion. His legs were now disappearing, the teen screamed in agony from the pain it caused. Dukemon did not know what to do but he continued to watch this seen, now the deletion had reached the guys chest and he was having a hard time breathing, let alone for him to move.

"If…you want to… sur…vive," the deletion was now to his neck, "You will ha…ve.. To… fight…" were the last thing that he said as the rest of his head was gone leaving noting there but a D-power that read "Deletion" as it broke into pieces and blew into the wind, leaving nothing behind.

Dukemon remembered his dream once again, it was the same thing, then he remembered what Naoto said. Dukemon was now wanting some answers, he quickly walked back over to the black knight Alphamon, to see that he was free from the webbing.

"TELL ME NOW!!" the white knight ordered from the other Digimon, "WHAT IS GOING ON???"

"I warned you…" The black knight once again said with his back to the white knight.

Dukemon was then stricken by the blade of Alphamon.


End file.
